Beginning to Let Go
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Firestorm Depth is seated in the middle of the ancient star port, sitting cross legged as he holds a telescope to an optic. Appears that he may be star gazing, though that's actually what he is doing.. "Figured you'd be here..." The recognizable voice of Firestorm is heard from one of the nearby doorways, the femme smiling softly as she leaned against the frame with an elbow. "You're spending more and more time in this place. Waitin' for your friends, yeah?" What was surprising was that she made no sound of flying in. Maybe she walked? Hard to believe for a flier. "Figured you'd be here..." The recognizable voice of Firestorm is heard from one of the nearby doorways, the femme smiling softly as she leaned against the frame with an elbow. "You're spending more and more time in this place. Waitin' for your friends, yeah?" What was surprising was that she made no sound of flying in. Maybe she walked? Hard to believe for a flier. Depth lowers the telescope from his optic, looking toward the voice and nods, "Yeah just seeing how much progress they are making." he states, then pats the spot next to him. "Good to see you. Was starting to think old silver and emotional had like tied you up or something." Firestorm smirks softly, moving over to take the seat and sidle up comfortably beside him. "Heh, nah. He'd have to buy me a drink first before he got close to that." She was obviously joking at that by the wide grin on her face, though it soon faded a bit as her crimson gaze shifted up to the celestial sky. "...So are you excited to go back?" Depth sets the telescope next to himself carefully then turns his full attention upon you, a soft chuckle at your words, then a slight nod, "I'm happy they found me, excited though, not really. I have to leave you. I ain't really looking forward to that.. but I belong where I belong.. in my time.. with friends.. looking for anyone that survived that planet eater." yellow optics looking into your crimson ones, "I will really miss you." Firestorm smiles softly at his last words, leaning forward to press her forehead to his own. "Same here... Wish I could come with you though. I wouldn't mind leaving this place.. Leaving the Decepticons. Wish I could do that now, but that'd be impossible..." Her optics close as she breathes deeply in a sigh, unsure of herself in these times. Depth moves his hands up, placing them on your shoulders, gazing into your optics until you offline them. "You know you cannot come with me.. it'd mess up the timeline. I've probably already messed it up as it is even being with you. Who knows what mech you could have met while you were with me.." he murmurs, then sighs softly, "But I don't regret it.. not one moment." Firestorm's optics open a few moments later, a light smirk tugging at the edge of her mouth, "Heh, I doubt I would've met one if you hadn't come along. The options aren't exactly the best, yah know?" Her gaze lowers a moment in silent thought before lifting back to his own, "Now.. I know I'm a Decepticon. I'm supposed to be strong, but... I'm kind of scared for after you leave. I never loved anyone, and it's a little hard to let go now that I do..." The femme bites down hard on her bottom lip, trying to keep it from quivering. Depth hmms thoughtfully, rubbing his hands against your shoulders. "There's options, always options, just have to keep your optics open for them. Sometimes they up and surprise you when they present themselves. Got to snatch at them quick when they do." he tells you, then a little nod. "I want you to be strong, and I know you will be strong.. cuz that's what a warrior does.. they suck it up, they move through it, cope, deal with it, then move on. Dwelling on it won't help you in the long run." he states softly, moving fingers toward your neck. "You'll love again.. I'll love again.. letting go is the first step toward that.. and you need to do that for yourself.. for me too.. okay? Got to promise me I won't be your only love.. cuz it would shatter my soul if I come around here in the future and find out you died alone and lonely." Firestorm nods, listening to his words, though the soft glow of the stars above glinted lightly off the few tears that now rolled down her cheeks as vocals warbled softly, "I... I promise. I've been alone most of my life, so it'll be hard... but I promise..." Firestorm immediately pressed forward, arms draping around him tight in a hug as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Depth slips his arms around you, murmuring softly into your audio. "You'll be okay." he assures you, kissing your neck lightly. "After all, you got your brother to help you through it." Firestorm nods as best as she can in her position, shoulders slumping as she breathes a heavy sigh to try and calm herself. "I know..." The femme is quiet for a while, trying to stay like this as long as she can, but eventually she has to let go. Looking up to him she'd wipe her eyes clear, asking softly, "How long until they make it through the portal..?" Depth looks at you with a little sad smile, "They are already through the rift and making their way here. Hard to judge the distance, but I'd say 7 to 10 solar cycles." he caresses your tear stained cheek. "Anything you like to do while I'm here?" Firestorm manages a smile, leaning against him a bit. "Just relax for now. Things've been a little chaotic at the base since that beast femme got loose. Megatron's nearly throwing a fit." She then promptly scoots over in his lap, resting against the mech's chest comfortably as she looks up at him with a sly little smirk, "We can do something special next cycle, yeah?" Firestorm reaches up, taping his chin playfully. Depth nods a little, "Okay." moving his arms a bit as you shift into his lap and lean against him. "I'd like that very much." he murmurs, smiling at you, yellow optics glowing warmly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP